Zen Song
"Shrike you."' -Song Zen Song was a Jedi Consular in the days of the Confederation. An unwanted child, Song tried to live up to expectations as a youngling until she reached her breaking point. As a teenager, she entered a severe rebellion, complete with tattoos, piercings, alcohol, drugs and wanton sex. Aside from that, she was a exemplary Jedi. 'Biography' Early Life "And that's when I realized that no one loved me. The end!"' -Song Born to a true blood mother who conceived Song through rape by a Sith Lord, she was unwanted from birth and shipped to the furthest edge of the Gateway galaxy where she was raised by nurses and the temple Masters. Placed into the Narglatch clan, she was largely ignored by both Masters and other students. Worse than being a half blood, those who knew her parentage called her the Sith blood - a title she would later claim as her own. Song was a prodigy with a keen intellect and innate understanding of the Force. Classes progressed too slowly for her and, combined with the unspoken bias directed her way, often caused her to get in trouble. Song entered a rebellious stage as a teenager, often sneaking off planet. She came to know the enclave vanguard on a first name basis and frequently found herself on Corellia, where she met mundane friends and eventually joined a band as their bass player. As a member of Worlds Apart, she began to find herself and a family and took up the stage name Zen Song, leaving behind her past and her birth name. Her bandmates, her only true friends, encouraged her and gave her much needed support. Under their guidance, she threw herself into study of the Force. After all, as her friends told her, "If you really want to stick it to them, don't be bad. Be good." Part of the Redeemer's Team Song found herself inexplicably raised to a position of prominence when, after being volunteered by her master, she found herself working alongside Dustin Skywalker, who would later be revealed as the Redeemer. Impressed with the skills of those around him, Dustin requested the group became his team, including Song. While on assignment to Tython, Song met her biological father for the first time: Duke Morathi, or Malevolous. Although able to escape his grasp, she left appalled to learn that she was the product of two powerful Jedi dynasties, making her a high ranking true blood. Her father further complicated matters by attacking a Cathedral world and kidnapping the members of Song's band, eventually forcing Ox into a battle of the bands where he lost his life. Death After asking for help, the Redeemer's team promised Song to do what they could to free her friends. With combined efforts, they were able to get a Triad to approve a mission to assault Malevolous' ship. A Jedi strike team was sent and over half the members lost their lives, several others were maimed and all were at the least injured. A call for backup was sent to the Redeemer's Team and they were forced to split into two groups, with the larger aiding the assault on board. In the fight with Malevolous, Song was stabbed in the back by one of her father's minions, dropping her unconscious. In his rage at his daughter's seeming death, Malevolous released waves of Sith hatred, with the psychic damage ultimately killing his own daughter. Personality and traits "If I like you, I'm the most social schutta you know."' -Song Song was never one to hide her thoughts and feelings. She more than wore her heart on her sleeve; she said most anything that entered her mind. There was never any doubt where anyone stood with her. She often came across as callous and uncaring, but those Song did come to care for, she cared for deeply and to them, she was unwaveringly loyal. Powers and abilities "I know Battle-shriking-Meditation. You're welcome. I think the term you're looking for is 'prodigy'."' -Song Perhaps to the chagrin of those who thought ill of the "Sith blood", Song had an unnaturally strong, innate and skilled control of the Force. She was a prodigy, mastering Battle Meditation before even being taken as a Padawan. Under Master Cha'kal's teaching, she also began developing her skill with healing, for which she displayed a natural aptitude. Despite the understandable hesitation of those who were cautious to place themselves under her medical care, they found themselves in skilled and superior hands.